The Courier of Overwatch
by Linkonpark100
Summary: A man by the call-sign of Courier finds out that Overwatch is reformed in secret.


Code Name: Courier

Name: Rion Cifer

Age: 24

Height: 5'7"

Nationality: American

Occupation: Courier, Desert Ranger (formerly)

Base: Mojave Desert

Affiliation: New California Republic (formerly), Overwatch (formerly), Mojave Express

Bio: California always had their fair share of problems, especially with the current state of affairs. California had been virtually cut-off from the rest of the world was bad enough. With the Omnic Crisis hanging around their heads, the state had slowly regressed to a shell of it's former self. Resources were limited and lawless gangs began running around, causing wanton destruction.

What sealed the final nail in the coffin was Governor Ernest Klarssen declaring independence from the United States. Realizing how far California had fallen, half the populace rebelled and the state had been split into two. On one side is Real California and the other was the New California Republic.

Soon, the war between the two factions had begun. With the NCR having a valuable ally in scientist Dr. Ronald Seadale, they managed to level themselves on equal terms towards their opponents. RC had political pull for reinforcements while NCR had military manpower to defend themselves.

Before California's split, Rion Cifer was conscripted to become a child soldier as part of the governor's experiments. Forced to undergo implants and enhancements, he was trained to become the perfect soldier. Unfortunately, he was considered a prototype due to the rough start of the experiment.

Nevertheless, Rion was deployed as the Klarssen's personal assassin, taking out political enemies to ensure the seat. He would be hidden in the shadows and only called out when the situation arose.

Once the split began, he was taken in by NCR key figure Colonel Dennis Lennox at the behest of Dr. Seadale (who opposed the child soldier project). Acting as a parental substitute, a few of Lennox's traits were imprinted on the child soldier. Thanks to his influence, Rion began to repent by helping fight the RC.

Rion was enlisted in the Desert Rangers platoon, becoming part of the Delta unit. Under the call sign of 'Courier', he served as the team's point man, always deployed in the front lines and occasionally undertaking stealth work. While he eventually pulled the NCR through many battles, the mistrust was strong towards him.

His unit consisted of Fallout, Agent Orange, Sidewinder and Biohazard. Fallout handled demolition, Agent Orange took on reconnaissance, Sidewinder was the sniper and Biohazard covered Courier's rear.

With the war going on, the world became more known of what had happened to California and the atrocities that have occurred. The increase of gangs would become even more worse and terrorists attacks were even frequent on either side. And the appearance of omnics increased, making the situation more worrying.

Eventually, that worry died down once NCR welcomed the omnics with open arms. Tekharta Mondatta, omnic leader of Shambali, met with Lennox and the two became friends. Mondatta tended to the injured casualties and Lennox helped the omnics integrate into human society.

Rion met with Mondatta, who helped him curb his inner anger. Throughout the week, Mondatta taught him the peaceful ways and helped him control his temper. Thanks to this, Rion had developed his own set of morals.

The NCR did not go unnoticed by the United Nations as a representative had went over to increase rapport. NCR had requested support, which was agreed. However, there was one condition. NCR had to send in a representative.

Rion has been handpicked by both the Lennox and Seadale, eventually becoming a member of Overwatch. He was deployed as a field agent, eventually getting involved in the Omnic Crisis. He played a pivotal role in many battles, using his experience as the point man once more.

Once the Omnic Crisis was over, Rion eventually returned to NCR to continue his duties. When he arrived, a mysterious terrorist group had thrown the war into dismay, damaging both factions. Delta team pulled double duty, participating in the war and undertaking counter-terrorism.

Unfortunately, NCR was at a disadvantage due to the assassination of Dr. Seadale. Even worse, there was a mole within the NCR that was feeding information.

Rion was cleared of suspicion due to his time with Overwatch, but the rest of the Desert Rangers were not. Agent Orange was suspected and placed under house arrest due to his suspicious line of work, statements of being a double agent not far off. A week later, he was murdered.

This left the NCR in disarray, crumbling the ranks and leaving the faction in a frenzy. Even worse when the bombings on various building had begun. Fallout was placed under arrest and placed in his cell before a trial could begin. He was killed by a timebomb sent to him, causing the correctional facility to run rampant.

What's even more baffling was the assassination of Governor Klarssen. A bullet through the head had killed the man. However, Sidewinder never left his post at Hoover Dam.

Rion and Biohazard had been investigating through this entire case, while trying to plead the innocence of the Delta members. With suspicion towards Lennox, they began to search through his office. However, Rion had found several incriminating files that might have made him realize that he was being used.

Thanks to his enhanced perception, Rion began to discuss with Sidewinder about the evidence through Morse code. The sniper planned to confront the perpetrator, much to Rion's dismay. Rushing to the location, Rion found Lennox dead.

At the hands of Biohazard.

Biohazard revealed that he was secretly working with Talon, helping them take both the NCR and RC under their control. Talon would use California as a cover up for weapons resource and drive out the omnics. Both would get into a gunfight, with Biohazard killed by Snake Eyes.

Unfortunately, Biohazard has already given the signal for Talon to strike. Snake Eyes stayed behind to rally the rest of the rangers while Rion had to escort both human and omnic civilians out of NCR. Snake Eyes and a majority Desert Rangers were killed, but the civilians managed to escape to Nevada. Afterwards, NCR and RC reunited back to California under a new governor who served as Talon's puppet.

It was clear that they were trying to ignore the war of California.

Rion had managed to keep the civilians safe, before he eventually decided to live in the Mojave Wasteland. He and the rest of the rangers opened up a small courier office known as the Mojave Express. They would deliver packages while countering terrorism at the same time.

Appearance: Rion has a rather strange appearance for someone who lived in such hot temperatures for his entire life. He is quite pale, has quite the pretty boy face and has dark circles around his eyes. However, he is quite toned. Other than that, he's got blue eyes and messy black hair.

Personality: A quiet individual, Rion is a man of few words. All he cares about is completing the objective by any means necessary. Very polite and cordial, he keeps himself cool under the pressure.

While he is on the side of justice, his methods rather fall on the side of renegades since they're quite rough. Despite this, he is able to feel empathy for others and can discern from right and wrong. He has a habit of being alone not because of being antisocial, but due to him being spaced out quite a lot.

Despite his emotionless disposition, he clearly bottles up his emotions on the inside. Rion has a lot of pent-up rage and channels it into firefights. The only reason why he keeps his anger in check is because of Mondatta's teachings.

Rion enjoys classic music from the 20th century, listening to it while he fixes his Pip Boy. He also spends his time practicing his shooting. Gun modification is also something he enjoys, trying to gain that extra edge that helps to take out his enemies.

 **XXX**

 ** _A/N: My attempt to integrate Fallout: New Vegas elements into the world of Overwatch. I think I might have failed since I don't think that I've kept it ambiguous enough._**

 ** _Even then, I don't know how the story should start. From the beginning where we get a detailed recount of the events or the current time where Overwatch is recalled._**


End file.
